All American Brawl
by LilMancub
Summary: Fiction Force Wrestling brings you two nights of celebrating America's birthday in Charlotte, NC with fireworks, fighting and pure mayhem in this FFW special in the FWM. Rated M for intense violence, language, sexual and mature themes so if you have children around or feel offended by the materials, turn back now because you've been warned. Reviews and PMs are welcome.
1. All American Brawl Cards

**All-American Brawl Match Cards:**

**Night 1:**

**Neon Tiger vs. Jack: Lumberjack Match**

**Kasumi, Ayane, Hitomi and Leifang vs. Nina Williams, Asuka Kazama, Christie M. and Ling Xiaoyu with Panda **

**Combo and Circuit Breaker vs. Mario and Luigi vs. Chukklez and Sketch vs. Brad and Eliot: 4-Way Tables Match.**

**Serge Storms vs. Vincent Brooks: Hardcore Match**

**Peach vs. Amy Rose vs. Ms. Pac-Man **

**Susumu Hori and Dig Dug vs. Spike and Discord **

**Wild Dog vs. Ike vs. Captain Falcon vs. Frekers: Charlotte Street Brawl **

**Main Event Ladder Match For Ms. All-American: Apple Jack vs. Lisa Hamilton vs. Penny Phang vs. Francine Frensky vs. Francine Ranquist vs.**

**Madea vs. Reiko Nagase vs. Trixie Lulamoon **

**Night 2:**

**Sonic, Tails and Knuckles vs. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi: 6-Man Tag **

**Rainbow Dash vs. Nyotengu vs. Eva**

**Mega Man vs. Link**

**Reiko Nagase vs. Android 18: Chairs Match **

**Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy vs. Trixie Lulamoon, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dust: 8-Woman Tag**

**Jin Kazama vs Ryu: Classic Tekken vs. Street Fighter match **

**Namco World Order (Pac-Man, Dig Dug, Voldo, King and Marduk, Susumu Hori and Yoshimitsu) vs. DOA Squad (Ryu Hayabusa, Hayate, Zack, Jann Lee, Brad Wong, Eliot and Diego): 7-Man Survivor Series **

**Main Event Ladder Match For The Mr. All-American: Combo Breaker vs. Arthur Read vs. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Mike Haggar vs. Klonoa vs. Sabrewulf vs. Gohan (The Han) vs. Mickey Mouse **

**That's the card for the FFW Special for unlike Battleground and Riot, this show doesn't incorporate any implications to the belts defended in FFW but rivalries do happen and it's just for fun. In the next one will be Night 1 of the PPV. Ssee you in the next chappy. Nincub out. **


	2. Night 1: Part 1

**Hello, everyone. It's time for the first night of the All American Brawl as part of a two shot series. Feedback is welcome as long as it's polite and helpful. Anyway, I do not own anything in this fic. Now for the other one.**

**WARNING: The following contains content not suitable for younger viewers or those offended by the material. Viewer discretion is advised. Do not attempt the stunts performed in this show for FFW and Warner Media are not responsible for any injury or deaths. Also any plagiarism of this fanfic is strictly prohibited.**

**As soon as the TNT logo appeared and disappeared, an outer space background with the Earth and Sun. The letters of the FFW one by one dramatically slams onto the screen and a blue shield with laser outlines appear on screen displaying as the official logo with TNT beside it.  
Narrator: This is a FFW and Turner Sports presentation.**

**With the screen fading, the American flag appears waving majestically with the camera showing the White House, Mt. Rushmore, Liberty Bell and other things in the US.**

**Narrator: The land of opportunity has lived up to her name for 243 years as many sacrificed to make this country happen. Tonight, many are doing the same for glory and passion.**

**The clip shows footage of superstars such as Arthur Read, Pac-Man, Ryu Hayabusa and others duking it out drenched in sweat and blood. The next clip shows them raising their hands in victory. And the afterwards shows a trophy and the hat Uncle Sam wears and another trophy in which both were decorated in stars and stripes. The sash and tiara similar to Lady Liberty was also present as the Narrator explains.**

**Narrator: Tonight, 8 men and 8 women will be put to the test to see who has what it takes to be…All-American.**

**As soon as the items were shown, many of the participants' portraits were shown with the American flag hanging over the ring in a protective case before the camera fades.**

**FFW Presents: All American Brawl**

**The sold out crowd at the Bank Of America Stadium in Charlotte, NC were cheering holding signs in the air displaying their favorite superstars and stables as the announcer Vinyl Scratch began to address the audience.**

**Vinyl: Ladies and gentlemen, please rise and remove your hats for the Star-Spangled Banner sung by Grammy winner Beyonce! **

**The crowd cheered as the artist sang the anthem as the F-16s flew overhead by the stadium and a little bit did Outkast performed for the crowd as pyros went off afterwards with fireworks kicking off the show as the crowd grew excited and Ren, Mutton and Perch were ready to go at the announcer's table at ringside.**

**Mutton: Welcome everybody to a special occasion on TNT dubbed the All American Brawl with two nights of action here at the Bank of America Stadium in Charlotte.**

**Perch: Why didn't the show go to either Philadelphia, Boston or DC? That would make sense for a 4****th**** of July special.**

**Ren: That's because we prefer to go our own way, Fish Dicks! FFW is it's own league and we are the bar! **

**Perch: Oy.**

**Mutton: Anyway, to kick off the first night of the telecast, we have a Lumberjack match between two leaders of the Mavolution and the Boyz of Mineral Town respectively Neon Tiger and Jack. Afterwards we'll have—**

**Ren: Some of thee baddest broads in fighting game history beat the living shit out of each other being the DOA Squad and the Namco World Order's Tekken girls in action! **

**Perch: Ren, why am I not surprised?**

**Ren: Just hyping up the viewers, eediot.**

**As soon as Perch facepalmed, the lights dimmed as the Guns 'N' Roses hit, "My Michelle" played as the crowd booed at the mavericks as the big cat was escorted by his fellow mavericks.**

**Vinyl: The following is a Lumberjack Match! Coming down to the ring accompanied by his fellow members of Mavolution, Neon Tiger! **

**Perch: These guys have been under Jack and Co.'s skin for a while and decimating other superstars. They do not care one bit but making sure you get their message.**

**Ren: You got that right, Fish Dicks! The Mavolution is on a roll here and hopefully the big cat can put the little farmboy in his place. And that goes for those other farm bumpkins he brought with him. **

**Perch: That's cruel. The Mavolution has done nothing but nearly go too far on the wrestlers. They couldn't feel their legs.**

**Mutton: Their dominance on Riot and Battleground are a sight to see in past few weeks and now we're here tonight to see these two leaders of their stables settle their beef in the ring.**

**Neon Tiger enters the ring after he and the other Mavericks show off with the crowd booing at them. The lights dimmed a little as their rivals came down to the arena.**

**====Who Was In My Room Last Night by Butthole Surfers=====**

**The crowd cheered for the Mineral Town men as they went down the ramp with Doctor Tim looking serious as usual while the other men grew hyped as Gray cracked his knuckles eyeing down Frost Walrus, Rick and Kai mean mug Slash Beast and Skyver and Cliff stared down Blaze Heatnix. The doctor with the help of Cliff wheeled some farm tools in a wheelbarrow for Jack to use while Walrus and Beast carried a box with their Repliforce symbol on it containing weapons as Jack stare down Tiger.**

**Octavia: And from Mineral Town, Jack and Da Boyz of Mineral Town! **

**Perch: These six men are ready to dish out payback and they have weapons to aid them in this match. Neon Tiger better watch out for he's in for a rude awakening.**

**Ren: You eeediot! It's the other way around! Those farmboys are the ones to watch themselves! The Mavolution will teach those clowns a lesson soon enough.**

**Mutton: Neon Tiger's power and Jack's speed and technicality will be an interesting display to see-**

**Ren: Holy fucking shit! Those two aren't wasting any time as Jack and Tiger are fistfightin' right now! YEESS! **

**Right Ren was as the two leaders brawled in the ring with their buddies outside yelling and insulting the opposite one. Punches and kicks were landing perfectly until Tiger does a pumphandle slam to the farmer followed by an elbow drop to the torso. He rolls up Jack for a pin attempt but the farmer quickly kicks out at 1.5. Jack gets up and does a step up enso guri to the face of the big cat and whips him to the ropes. Jack then does a dropkick to Tiger upon the latter bouncing back to him. Jack tries a springboard moonsault to the maverick but the cat rolls away to his feet with Jack narrowly lands on his feet. Jack bulldogs Tiger to the mat and covers him for the pin but the big cat powers out of it. Tiger and Jack went back punching at each other but outside the ring did Beast and Walrus spot Jack coming in their direction with Tiger on the offensive and once Tiger whips him to the ropes did the two Repliforce members grab the farmer by both his legs taking him to the mat prompting an angry Gray with a hoe and Cliff with a steel chair to fight Walrus and Beast. The four men took the fight near the West side of the barricades as Gray elbows Walrus in the face two times before hitting him with the hoe upside the head. The large maverick shoulder tackles the blacksmith apprentice to the ground and the two pound at each other's face. Slash Beast and Cliff swung two chairs at each other before the maverick gave the drifter a DDT onto the chair busting with open. Tiger throws Jack outside the ring where Heatnix and Skyver were waiting and the three Mavericks mug the farmer taking him down to the ground beating his ass as the crowd boos. The three Mavericks cackled while Jack screamed in agony at the harsh stomps and punches onto him. Suddenly, Rick and Kai attacks Skyver and Heatnix from the behind with a sickle and street signs prompting the tiger to growl at them. Rick and Kai dodges the big cat's claws and tries for a double neckbreaker hoping to throw him back in the ring but the cat dodged and clotheslines them both down to the floor. Gowever, Gray out of nowhere bashes him in the back with a gold hammer from the wheelbarrow stunning the big cat whistling for Rick and Kai to help him throw the cat back in the ring. Doctor Tim checked up on Jack with the help of Cliff after the latter took out Beast with a clothesline for the time being. Jack shook off the pain and entered the ring with Tiger staggering to his feet baring his fangs at the farmer. Jack runs after the cat and does a spinning side slam followed by a handspring drop onto the cat and pins him only for the big cat to power out at 2. Tiger gets up stomping at the farmer but after few stomps did the farmer get up and does an arm drag to the big cat. The crowd cheered for the farmer as he bounced off the ropes coming back with a jumping knee driver onto the cat. The tiger growled in pain as Jack climbed to the top rope unleashing a crossbody but the big cat puts his knees up blocking the attack. The maverick smiled evilly and puts the farmer in an Iron Claw hold making the farmer scream in pain with the other mavericks laughing as they too make work out of the other guys. Tim was plowed through the tables by Skyver while Cliff got dunked in the trashcan by Heatnix. Rick and Kai were cornered by Walrus and Beast who were wailing on the chicken handler and snack shop owner with fists and the two Repliforce members stunned the duo against barricades and took few steps back as the ringside fans got out the way as both mavericks plowed like a Mack truck sending Rick and Kai through the busted barricades on the West side leaving behind rubble as the crowd said "Holy shit!" echoing the arena as the two Harvest Moon characters were laid out with swirls replacing their eyes in anime fashion. Gray was laid out on the steel steps by Walrus before then as Tiger smirks at Jack's friends laid out once again just like on the first edition of Friday Night Riot. It was Tiger's turn to unleash offenses of slams and suplexes to the farmer followed by some counters by the f farmer until both were tumbling outside the ring. All five Mavericks were staring down Jack staggering to his feet groggy from Tiger's barrage of attacks. Walrus taunted the battered Jack as the others got ready to gang up on the farmer. Jack had to think fast as the crowd encouraged him to fight on in which Jack did as he spotted his wheelbarrow tipped over filled with hoes and baseball bats while the opened box carried by Walrus and Beast contained street signs, barbed wire, extension cords and brass knuckles. Jack was then cornered but the farmer dodges to an opening running and limping away from the pack chasing him as he ran past the announcer's table and spotted the hole Walrus and Beast made and went past it and rushed to the wheelbarrow picking up a mystrile hoe that Gray's grandfather Saibara made for him. And boy was it powerful for Jack swung at Beast in the gut taking him out to the floor and dodged Walrus who dogpiled onto the wheelbarrow breaking it to pieces with tools scattered onto the ramp. Cliff was waking up from the steps spotting Skyver coming for Jack and out of nowhere did he spear the X5 maverick to the floor. Heatnix and Tiger were now pissed as Gray used the trashcan in which Tim was still kicking his legs begging Gray to not throw the can at the mavericks until he got out. However, Gray didn't listen and threw the can at the mavericks taking them down hard to the floor. Walrus angrily charges at Gray and the two fought on the ramp where the broken wheelbarrow is as the crowd goes nuts loving the match. Tim groggily gets out the can grumbling at Gray's reckless actions but rushes to a staggering Rick and Kai to check up on them. Tiger and Jack were brawling to the East side of the barricades busting each other open continuing to the Siouth barricades until they slam each other against the steel post. Jack's head bounced off the post by Tiger's slam drawing blood. Jack was then thrown in the ring as the mad cat rushes back in and performs a sitout powerbomb pin combo but to the cat's frustration, Jack kicks out at 2.75 not giving up. Gray with some strength does a scoop slam to the walrus against the barricade and beats him on the head busting the walrus open.**

**AN: In the Japanese versions of the Rockman X and Zero games, mavericks for some reason show blood just so you guys can be aware why blood is on a reploid.**

**Beast rushes to Walrus to make sure he's okay while Cliff jumps him from behind and spears him. Jack then does spinning powerbomb to Neon Tiger followed by a finisher from the top ropes dubbed the MinTown Drop (Flying Elbow Drop) onto the cat pinning him afterwards for the win.**

**1,2,3. Match over. **

**The crowd cheered as the Mineral Town boys finally beat the Mavolution leaving blood and debris behind as Jack looking battered and bloodied triumphed as his friends ran and limped to the ring with the ref lifting the farmer's arm in victory. Gray smirked at the angry Walrus and Beast laid out on the ramp. Tiger snarled and rolled out the ring as the medics carried the mavericks out the arena as the babyfaces stood tall while Gray cursed and yelled taunting the mavericks flipping the bird as Rick urged him to stop.**

**Octavia: H is your winner, Jack! **

**Mutton: And so Da Boyz of Mineral Town's Leader, Jack wins tonight against Neon Tiger. It was a bloody and violent way to start off the night.**

**Perch: I agree for the two factions try to tear each other and some of the barricades apart. It's no surprise that the two started having beef for a few weeks only to escalate further tonight.**

**Ren: Fuck! We were this cloe to beating those bumpkins! Those six are so lucky tonight with the win. This isn't over, you eeediotss! **

**Perch: Before Ren blows a blood vessel, the night's only beginning here at Bank Of America Stadium in Charlotte. We're going through six more matches before our main event of the night being the first ever Ms. All-American Ladder Match where instead of a pageant, it's an 8-woman ladder match to capture the flag by unhooking it to become Ms. All-American. **

**Mutton: On our final night tomorrow, the men will have a chance to be Mr. All-American and the winner of tonight's main event will be guest commentator in Night 2 on TNT 7/6c. After the droids cleanup the mess, we have the DOA and Tekken girls face off in a 8 woman tag match followed by a 4 Team Tables Match between the Breakers Bros., Mario Bros, Circus Freaks and Brad Wong and Eliot.**

**Ren: DOA and Tekken girls? PUPPIES! **

**Perch: Ugh. The mention of the next match changed Ren's tune.**

**Mutton: At least his blood vessels can relax. Anyway, see you then.**

**====Backstage=====**

**The DOA girls spotted the battered Mavolution get carted away with Ayane shaking her head scoffing at Frost Walrus looking a mess thanks to Gray and Jack leading him to the wheelbarrow. Nyotengu smirked at the mavericks beaten as Kasumi joined in on the gazing wearing her National title.**

**Ayane: That big ass walrus lost to an opponent that can easily be wrecked. How embarrassing.**

**Kasumi: After the trouble and destruction they've done, the Mavolution got what they deserved.**

**Nyotengu: Hmph. They'll live. Besides shouldn't we worry about our playmates that we're playing with tonight? **

**The two kunoichis, Hitomi and Leifang shook their heads at Nyotengu's antics as Ayane spoke up.**

**Ayane: Oh please. Why are you so enthusiastic? You are not on the card tonight to "play" with them. You can wait a little longer for tomorrow to "play" with your playmates.**

**Nyotengu snarls at Ayane's snarky attitude as the tengu gets ready to get in the kunoichi's face.**

**Nyotengu: Watch your mouth! How dare you?! **

**Ayane: Awww. Did I anger the wittle birdie and waffled her feathers? **

**Nyotengu: That's it!**

**Kasumi: Will you two knock it off?! Ayane, we got a match against those Tekken hos and you can't waste your energy with Nyotengu arguing. And as for you, Nyo. Ayane's right that you are not on the card tonight. The least you can do is wait for tomorrow.**

**Hitomi: Yeah. You're still on the card for Night 2. **

**Leifang: Definitely.**

**Nina: Well, well, well. If it isn't the DOA sluts.**

**The four Tekken girls of the NWO rolled up on the DOA girls in which the female leader of the DOA Squad Kasumi glared daggers at them. Ayane eyed Xiaoyu and Panda while Hitomi and Leifang scoffed at Asuka and Christie. **

**Kasumi: If you want to cause trouble with us then wait until we get to the ring. In fact, get your asses on in there so we can take you on already.**

**Ayane: I'll gladly rip the pigtails out of your head Xiaoyu and skin that panda too.**

**Xiaoyu: WHAT?! You leave my friend Panda out of this! I'll get you and that redheaded bitch tealing my Jin! **

**Kasumi: You're crazy as hell. Jin is not my type and furthermore all of you idiots Pac-Man employed got the nerve to call us sluts. **

**Hitomi: I say we drag Tekken's basic bitches to the ring and run their ass to the mat.**

**Asuka: Flip it in reverse and you got it right or better yet, let's take the fight in the halls right now.**

**Nyotengu: Hmph. You four aren't any fun. How unsatisfying.**

**Chrisie: No one's checking for you, feathers.**

**Xiaoyu: Yep.**

**Asuka: And besides, tengus stink.**

**The female tengu grew angry at the insult and it also riled up the DOA Squad girls until Mr. N appeared to stop the madness.**

**Mr. N: Back it up. Back it up. Back it up. You girls need to take that to the ring instead of backstage. People are waiting out there for this match. I suggest you ladies get going. We're still live right now.**

**As soon as the owner commanded them to do so, they headed towards the arena entrance for the match. Afterwards, Susumu and Jin were near the catering room not too far from the argument as the driller looked at his buddy.**

**Susumu: Sorry, bro. Kasumi is with Hayabusa still and besides, there's other broads like Xiaoyu or that other women except for that purple haired egghead.**

**Jin: You mean Twilight Sparkle? **

**Susumu: Yup. Anna is on my rotation list of broads and Twilight is going to be next on my list to chop up game to.**

**Jin: She's more than likely at the Elements locker room by then. I say you shoot your shot, bro.**

**Susumu: Hell yeah. I'll take that advice, bro.**

**The two goons high-fived each other and left to pick up women unaware that Twilight Sparkle shook her head at the driller's antics and Jin.**

**=======Ringside=====**

**It wasn't long after the intros did the fight begin with Kasumi and Asuka fistfight in the ring while the other women stood outside on the apron except for Ayane and Xiaoyu who beats the hell out of each other. Kasumi lifted Asuka and did a hip toss to the mat slamming the schoolgirl with authority followed by a scoop slam attempt only to have it reversed with a knee counter by Asuka. Asuka then does an elbow smash to the face of Kasumi followed by a DDTT as she pins the kunoichi only to get a running knee to the skull by Hitomi. Hitomi gleefully taunted Asuka as Kasumi took advantage of this and springs to her feet and dropkicks ono the schoolgirl. Xiaoyu was thrown to the ground by Ayane followed by a knee driver pin combo but Panda ran in and swipes Ayane off of Xiaoyu frustrating the ninja. Nina and Christie didn't want to spin their wheels and decided to attack on Hitomi an Leifang taking the fight outside. Once outside while the others brawled, Hitomi and Nina fistfight at the North side of the barricades while Christie and Leifang at the South exchanging kicks to the gut. Panda ran to Kasumi who is pinning Xiaoyu and broke it up with an axehandle. Kasumi was then met with a judo kick to the jaw by Asuka. Nina threw Hitomi against the steel stairs and slammed her leg against them making the karateka yelp in pain. Nina continued the onslaught by picking her up and climbed up the stairs and leapt off them slamming Hitomi facefirst onto the cold hard floor. Christie wailed on Leifang with nasty capoeira kicks to the face before doing a hip toss to the Chinese student. Hitomi's face now busted open from the impacted slam by Nina as the karateka wiped off the blood off her face and went at the blonde tackling her to the ground beating each other's asses. Kasumi does a running senton onto Asuka followed by another but Xiaoyu from behind does a back body drop onto the ginger saving Asuka the trouble. The pigtailed girl taunted at Kasumi stomping on her unaware that Ayane ran from behind doing the neckbreaker sending Xiaoyu to the mat. She then covers Xiaoyu for the win but Asuka does a running knee to the head of the ninja stopping the pin. Both ninjas got to their feet narrowly dodging a double clothesline from Asuka and Xiaoyu. The DOA kunoichis ran to the ropes and attempted a running spear but Asuka and Xiaoyu dodged them however for Xiaoyu did she get caught in a snap suplex by Ayane. Xiaoyu staggers to her feet and regroups before she spin kicks the violet haired ninja to the mat before pinning her but Kasumi breaks it up. Still outside, Hitomi and Leifang were still at the mercy of Nina and Christie as the blonde and the caporista continue to make the girls pay. Nina slams Hitomi onto the apron followed by a hip attack from Christie hitting the karateka in the back. Leifang was then hit hard by a front face bulldog from Christie. In the ring, Panda joined in on the beatdown rescuing Xiaoyu and aAsuka after the ninjas gave them a vicious beatdown. Panda grabbed Kasumi and Ayane by their heads and swung them around followed by a nasty DDT to each of them. The three Tekken females cackled or at least Asuka and Xiaoyu did while Panda roared taunting the downed kunoichis. The bear rolled out the ring pulling out a chair for both Asuka and Xiaoyu and tossed them the chairs. Both girls smirked and raised the chairs over their heads beating Kasumi and Ayane up with them as the ninjas yelped with each whack. Hitomi and Leifang were helplessly tied up literally as Nina and Christie tied them up with extension cords separately. They then put them in trashcans and slammed them together. The Tekken gorls mercilessly beats up on the DOA girls with the crowd booing harshly but Nyotengu in anger hearing insults by Asuka and Xiaoyu saying that DOA stinks just like tengus do. The angry tengu princess made a beeline jumping over the barricades with the crowd going nuts as she spears Panda to the floor and beats up Xiaoyu and Asuka. The crowd went nuts as the tengu went on the attack on the duo as Nina and Christie ran in the ring to subdue the busty demoness but to no avail as they too were sent crashing to the ground with a ferocious chokeslam. The panda has enough and went for Nyotengu as both ladies took the fight outside in a brawl. Hitomi and Leifang crawl out the trashcans woozy as they take advantage of the chaos caused by Nyotengu and climbed to the top ropes and splashed onto Nina and Christie. Soon afterwards, the karateka pinned the blonde for the win.**

**1,2,3. Match over.**

**The crowd cheered as the DOA Squad narrowly gets the victory thanks to Nyotengu's rage with an anime vein still on her face. Panda growled and roared at the demoness as both ladies tried to get at each other but the refs had to pull them away. The Tekken girls were angry yelling at the officials as the DOA girls smirked with their hands raised high in the air.**

**Vinyl: Here are your winners, The DOA Squad!**

**Ren: What a damn good match! These broads put on a great show with violence! **

**Perch: Too violent if you ask me. Look at Hitomi's face! She looked all beaten up and busted open from that nasty slam from the steel stairs to the floor Nina done to her.**

**Ren: You eeediot! This is All A fucking merican Brawl! It's all about violence done the American way, dammit! Fireworks, fights, females and fucking food are what 4****th**** of July is all about, hombre.**

**Perch: It's about freedom and prosper—**

**Ren: Cut the edumacation bullshit, Fish Dicks! **

**Mutton: Will you guys cut that out?! Anyway, we have a 4-Way Tables Tag match followed by a Hardcore Match between the Florida Fanatic Serge Storms and Boxer Boy Vincent Brooks in the first half of Night 1. It's next after the cleanup is done on FFW's All-American Brawl live from Charlotte, NC on TNT. See you then.**

**====Interview====**

**Maud Pie was with one of the competitors being Combo and Circuit Breaker. The two Breakers posed intimidating the cameramen with the rock farmer starting the interview.**

**Maud: We're here with one of the competitors being the Breaker Bros. What are your plans on fighting in this tables match?**

**Combo: Let me tell you something, Maud. We ain't never scared of any competition. Our actions spoke louder than words! Ever since we've arrived onto the main roster, Vinnie Boy got laid to rest at Ring Of Glory before we humiliated him in front of Harold and Captain Falcon in which I assume they were suckered in to helping him and then on Riot did I beat Ryu's ass.  
Circuit: And it's a small world after all now that we're facing our old pals Chukklez and Sketch. Sure they are decent tag partners here and at F3 but since they are here and not on the Vindicator, they are in for a throwdown and the DOA Squad and Degeneration S better bring their A game for we're not fuckin around! **

**Combo: What better way to do that then at The All-American Brawl? **

**Maud: That's interesting. But with your Mr. All-American match tomorrow, do you have a message for them, Combo?**

**Combo: Yes I do. If any of you candy asses are listening out there, don't get your hopes up for I will win here tonight and at the All-Am Ladder Match tomorrow. Feel me?  
The Breakers smirked at the camera as the interview came to an end. **

**====DOA Squad=====**

**The five girls was visited by Lisa Hamilton in the trainer's room along with Brad Wong and Eliot as Hayabusa and Hayate sat with them. A certain tengu scoffed satisfied with beating the hell out of Asuka and the Tekken girls.**

**Nyotengu: That damn Asuka talking about how I smell. She's got nerve. That panda the pigtailed one pals around with did a number to my wings pulling some of my feathers off.**

**Ayane: Stop your whining, feathers. At least we won the fight tonight. **

**Kasumi: I suppose but narrowly. If Nyotengu hadn't came in then we'd would've lost the match. Besides, the Tekken bitches were too cocky. -hisses- Owww! My ribs! **

**Hayabusa: Take it easy. Xiaoyu and Asuka did a number on your ribs with the chairs. **

**Hayate: I should've busted in the ring and skin that panda alive for giving them the chairs. **

**Hitomi: That's animal cruelty! How could you say something like that?**

**Lisa: Can we change the subject for a moment?**

**Brad: Besides, we got a tables tag match against other assholes out there. We can take them out with no problem.**

**Lisa: Yeah right. The Dragon House Mafia begs to differ.**

**Brad:What's that supposed to mean?  
Eliot: Let's just focus on this match tonight and play it smart. **

**Brad: FEH! Are you kidding? A pair of plumbers, two meatheads and some circus freaks don't scare me. I could whup both their asses flat. I can drink to that. What the fuck?**

**Before Brad can drink his beloved booze, Hayabusa snatched it away from him giving the drunkard a glare.**

**Hayabusa: You idiot. Save your damn drinking til after the match. You can't go out there fighting drunk! Hayate, hide this fool's drink before he does something crazy. **

**Hayate: You got it, bro.**

**Brad: Fuck you guys.**

**Before they could go any further, Wyatt came in holding his coffee to get Brad and Eliot for their match.**

**Wyatt: Brad and Eliot, your match is coming up. Come down to the ring.**

**Brad: Oh all right. Hayate, you better not drink my booze! I'll kick your ass if you do.**

**Hayate: Whatever man.**

**The coffee lover escorted the duo out for the match as Hayate smirked opening Brad's booze taking a sip with the others facepalming. **

**====Later at ringside====**

**The match starts off with Mario, Chukklez, Combo and Brad Wong in the ring with their partners standing outside on the apron. Mario and Chukklez got caught in a tie up while Combo and Brad brawled connecting punches to each other. Brad decks Combo in the jaw and tries for a lariat but the brute counters with an elbow smash to the face of the drunkard followed by a Texas Piledriver. He then stands him up for another and successfully does so. Chukklez lost the chainwrestling battle to Mario in which the plumber does a Swinging DDT to the clown. Combo then spear s at the plumber only to miss giving Mario the advantage delivering a Fisherman's Buster to the brute. Brad Wong staggers to his feet and ran at Mario but was met with a clothesline by Chukklez. Chukklez ran to the ropes jumping on the second rope leaping off it to connect with a high flying senton onto the drunkard. Chukklez made a tag to Sketch in which the wild one ran in the ring clobbering Mario with a series of punching and kicking. Afterwards, Sketch and Brad Wong got into a brawl until the drunkard delivers an elbow smash to the face of Sketch followed by a series of kicks busting his lip open. However this made Sketch fight like an injured and cornered animal going for Brad's face punching him and does a discus lariat to set it off. Sketch ran from the ropes to finish off Brad but Eliot stepped in and intercepted the attack with a spin kick to the chin. Combo smieks and whips Eliot to Circuit who jumped over the ropes and spears him to the mat. Mario tags in Luigi as Sketch eyes the green plumber menacingly giving Luigi fear. The green plumber yelled as the wild one charged like a bull and did a running takedown and thrashed him with a Northern Lights Suplex two times like a ragdoll. Mario rolled out the ring and pulled out a table and threw it in the ring. Chukklez spots this and the two got into a fistfight in the ring. Circuit entered the ring and both brothers went after Brad and Eliot by delivering a double neckbreaker to them. Eliot staggers to his feet and dodged a shoulder tackle by Circuit sending the brute against the turnbuckle. Combo and Sketch decided to pick apart Luigi after the former did a Oklahoma Slam to Brad. The pair stomped o n Luigi and did a double team slam to the green plumber. Afterwards, they turned on each other throwing hard strikes to each other as Mario and Chukklez also brawled still. Mario did a shoulder block to Chukklezz but the clown regroups and does a Hurracanrana to the red plumber. The clown then runs and flips onto the top rope and jumped in acrobatic fashion landing with a shooting star press onto Mario. Luigi groggily stood up and spotted the table his brother threw in and picks it up. He then whacks Sketch and Chukklez in their heads with the table prompting Combo to look at Luigi who in turn got whacked in the head with the table. The green plumber saw Circuit and Brad caught in a tie up but Luigi and Eliot ran at the older twin brute and double clotheslines him to the mat freeing Brad. Brad then stomps on him followed by knee drivers to add salt to the wound. Combo and Chukklez fought near the ropes where Mario and Luigi is fending off Sketch with DDTs and spinebusters. Eliot rolled out the ring to pull out another table and slid it under the ring. Brad saw Eliot come in the ring with the table and the pair set up the table and picks Circuit up to slam him through it. However, Combo forearm smashes Brad causing him and Eliot to drop Circuit to the mat. Chukklez, Eliot, Combo and now Mario after the red plumber does a brainbuster onto Sketch brawled in the center of the ring. Circuit spots Brad and does a German Suplex onto the drunkard and did another with ferocity. Sketch and Luigi fought near the turnbuckles throwing hands at each other with the green plumber connecting to the wild man's jaw and rammed his head onto the corner post. Luigi then backed up and ran at Sketch jumping delivering a vicious dropkick to the face drawing blood. Mario sends Combo to the ground with a twisting backbreaker while Chukklez did an armdrag to Eliot before he jumped onto the table and did a flying elbow to the apprentice. Chukklez ran again to the table tto deliver a 450 splash to Mario but Luigi intercepted by jumping with the table in his hand bashing the clown to the mat face first. Sketch snarled and ran at Luigi with a running DDT busting him opn onto the metal legs of the table. The crowd boos harshly when Waluigi casually climbs over the barricades with a box. He then spots the table near the ropes and opened the box containing barbed wires and wrapped it up. The Breaker Bros. and the Mario Bros caught wind of this and yelled for Waluigi to get out. Sketch and Chukklez spotted the purple man and smirked in agreement as they picked up the table with the barbed wires and whacks the two yelling teams across the body shredding skin and drawing blood. Eliot then ran at Chukklez to the side hoping to kick him down but the clown hits the apprentice in thre skull gushing blood out of him with the crowd gasping. The Circus Freaks and Waluigi cackled at thee carnage they've caused. Chukklez and Sketch picks up Luigi and placed him on the table. SChukkl and Sketch climbed onto the top ropes and did the splash onto the plumber breaking the table in half ending the match as barbed wires and debris were everywhere along with the blood. The Circus Freaks laughed as Waluigi laughed with the winners high fiving each other as the medics led by Dr. Stewart and Claire Temple came to the ring carrying out the rest of the downed competitors out of the arena for medical attention.**

**Vinyl: Here are your winners, The Circus Freaks! **

**Perch: Waluigi ought to be ashamed of himself for interfering with the match! Why the hell did the ref stop him?**

**Ren: Oh come on. You haven't acted like that when that birdwoman ran in the ring beating on the NWO! Why blame him?**

**Perch: It doesn't matter. The Circus Freaks didn't deserve the win and besides the NWO caused their own downfall by insulting Nyotengu instead of capitalizing with a win.. Nobody else here did nothing to this guy at all. There's a difference.**

**Ren: I don't give a shit! The Circus Freaks did what gotta do in the game. And tonight, that's exactly what they did! And from what I've heard, they are selected to rep the Best Of The Best at the FWAs in Hollywood. I'm glad they got the dub here tonight.**

**Mutton: True that FFW is throwing their cards on the table in their debut in the FWAs in Hollywood which is in August. Many potential reps will come along once the FWAs committee keeps us posted. Now that three matches are in the books, we have a hardcore match between Boxer Boy and Serge Storms before our intermission then a women's triple threat match between Princess Peach, Amy Rose and Ms. Pac-Man will open the second half of the night.**

**Perch: Followed by a tag team match with the father and son duo of the NWO being TV and Open Champions Dig Dug and Susumu Hori taking on the Bros. Of Chaos being Spike Drake and Discord before a wild Charlotte Street Brawl between Wild Dog, Captain Falcon, Ike and Freakers as it leads to the main event of the night being the Ms. All-American Ladder Match. **

**Mutton: And it all comes next. See you then..**

**===Backstage=====**

**Brad: DAAAAMN IT, COPPERHEADED BASTARD! You drank all my booze didn't you? Owwww!**

**The drunkard in the infirmary with the DOA Squad and the other tag teams from earlier yelled at a smirking Hayate with an empty bottle of Brad's booze. Claire sighed at the foolishness as Hayabusa sweatdropped at his redheaded friend's actions.**

**Hayabusa: Dude, you can be a real dick at times. you know that?**

**Hayate: Oh come on. I'm doing him a favor right? **

**Brad: Are you kidding? That booze would've done me a fuckin favor after that purple bastard the clown and his mangy pet pals around with wrapped barbed wires on table causing us to bleed like stuck pigs! **

**Combo: Fuck. He got that right.**

**Mario and Luigi: Mamma Mia! **

**Kasumi and the other girls cringed at the bloodied and battered men getting stitched up. Muttley snickered at Brad's gripes as Nyotengu scoffed at this and decided to steal Brad's boozes out of the bag angering the drunkard but decided to hand him one calming him down. They heard a yelp and a smack not too far from the trainers area.**

**=====Lobby=====**

**Vincent Brools in the halls held his nuts in pain after Katherine McBride slapped them silly scoffing at his behavior. After she left, Serge smirked at Vincent angering the Stray Sheep patron. **

**Serge: What's the matter, soyboy? Failed to get laid by your old flame? Getting jobbed in FFW is one thing but getting your manhood taken from you by women is pathetic.**

**Vinceent: What the fuck you tryin to pull? The match is almost on and you want to start something now! **

**Serge: You mad bro? I'm so sawee, wittle man! Did I make you angwy? **

**Vincent clinched his fists as Serge picked on the patron as the latter gets ready to brawl with the Florida Fanatic until Celestia stops them.**

**Celestia: Break it up! You two get your asses to the ring and then you throw down as much as you like! Now get going before I drag you both there myself! **

**Serge: You know what, soyboy? She's right. It would be a disappointment to the fans wanting to see you get jobbed once more. **

**Vincent: Fuck off, asshole! At the end of the night, this soyboy will unscrew your head and piss down your neck! **

**Serge: Whatever, soyboy. Let's get the fuck in the arena so I can screw your ex doggie style.**

**Vincent growled as they head to the arena.**

**=====Walk by Pantera====**

**The crowd cheer/boos at Serge as he didn't give a fuck about anything as he walked to the ring wearing some shades. **

**Octavia: The following is scheduled as a hardcore match! From Florida, The Florida Fanatic Serge Storms!**

**Ren: This guy oozes charisma and doesn't give a fuck forwhatsoever. He spoke the truth about that soyboy Vincent. **

**Perch: That's low for what he said to Vincent. Sure Vincent is dirty but did Serge had to go there? **

**Ren: Yes, Fish Dicks! Vincent didn't lay the pimp hand down on both Catherine and Four Eyes. And tto this day to quote John Witherspoon's character from Boomerang, Vincent's pussywhipped. **

**Perch: Ren, we're on TNT! You're not supposed to say things like that! **

**Ren: I don't give a fuck! It's the truth and besides, we put the damn warning before each show! If a PC wimp complains to FFW about it then they will look stupid because we told the whole audience on what's about to go down. If they are offended by the TV-MA shit then turn to fucking Barney and Friends or the Teletubbies for all I care! **

**As soon as Serge entered the ring handing the shades to the official, the Snitsky theme played with boos echoing for the patron. **

**====Snitsky's Theme===**

**The crowd booed as the Stray sheep patron glared daggers at the historian in which the latter smirked feeling amused.**

**Octavia: And from the Stray Sheep District, Vincent Brooks! **

**Befoere the commentators can say a word, the patron ran at Serge jumping through the ropes tackling him to the canvas with thee bell sounding off as punches are thrown at each other. After intensive fistfighting on the mat did they get up trading strikes to the face and gut. Serge whips Vincent to the turnbuckle and ran at the patron shoulder tackling him. The historian puts his knee against the neck for a few seconds before Vincent acted like a caged animal raking at Serge in the eyes. Vincent then does a front mat slam to the historian followed by two dropkicks to the torso and exits the ring. He searched the weapons under the ring unaware that Serge rolled out the ring after him. Serge pulled out a street sign while Cincent took out a bottle but Serge beats Vincent across the skull with the street sign leaving gashes and trickle of blood as hair fell on the floor. The patron was then Spike DDT'd onto the bottle busting him open with glass shards piercing the patron's face bleeding like stuck hog. Vincent roared in pain and rage as he f elbow smashes Serge in the face and slams him against the steel steps. He then pulled out a barbed wire laced 2x4 and made a running start bashing Serge in the face slicing skin open and Vincent picks up Serge and does a neckbreaker sending the bleeding historian onto the 2x4 piercing his back breaking the piece of wood. V Serge then smiled maniacally like a rabid dog and lunged at Vincent and the two brawled viciously near the rampway landing hooks and crosses at each other until Vincent knees Serge in the groin stunning thehistorian for a second. Serge shook it off and does a leg lariat crashing Vincent to the ground. Serge smirks and scoop slam sending Vincent to the edge of the ramp. Serge drags the engineer to the steel steps and slings him against it followed by a spear sending Vincent down with the steps. The crazy historian cackled and taunted at the engineer as the latter growled in pain looking bloodied and battered. While Serge was taunting him, Vincent limped to the apron and struggled to get a crowbar and stalked Serge after limping past Ren and Co.'s announcer table ignoring the hound calling him a soyboy and scoffed at Mutton before creeping behind Serge and bludgeoned him across the back with the weapon. Serge was then back body dropped to the ground before Vincent grabbed an extension cord and used it as a leash on Serge dragging him near the ramp to the stage where the LED boards and controls are. Vincent then chokes him smiling evilly with the crowd booing with the engineer flipping th bird at them. Serge flailed for air as the cord tightens however the historian had some time to wriggle violently to mess up the engineer's grip and after awhile did Serge break free wheezing. The engineer growled in frustration as the Florida Fanatic climbed the scaffolding as the engineer went to the other end after him. Once they are high up, they threw fists at each other where the boards are down below. Serge watched his footing and dodged a leg sweep by Vincent but what happened next shocked th crowd. Serge DDT'd Vincent facefirst on the platform and picked him up. He then raised him in the air over his head ready to do the Slam-A-Go-Go ((Jumping Tornado DDT) as the crowd and the superstars from the locker room scream and yell. **

**Ren: Serge, you sick fuck! **

**Perch: Oh no! If they land on that, they'll—**

**Mutton: Somebody help them.**

**Ren: Do it, Serge! Put that soyboy to bed! **

**Perch: Ren, how could you say that?! **

**Before they could say another word, Serge did the finisher at fast speed colliding with the LED control deck so hard that the pyros and explosions boomed through out the aren shocking the crowd to the point they said "Holy fuck!" echoing in the arena with pyros and smoke going off as the two men were laid out near the broken deck. The EMTs and officials came down to the site and called off the match unaware that Serge smirked but still in pain before he passed out. Vincent on the other hand was unconscious as the sttretchers and an ambulance came down for each of them. The match was called off in draw as both were knocked out in the power to the control deck had to be shut off as the two wrestlers got wheeled in the stretchers to the ambulance. Once they were settled in, the vehicles took off fast out the arena to a local hospital.**

**Ren: Is this cool or what?! Serge is one sick fuck! **

**Perch: Ren, those two are hurt going to the hospital. I can't believe you right now. I hope they have a speedy recovery from that reckless stunt Serge did that could've killed them instantly.**

**Mutton: We'll keep you posted as updates arises. While the droids replace the LED deck, we'll be at intermission. When the second half starts, a triple threat match between Peach,, Amy and Ms. Pac-Man will kick it off. See you then.**

**The camera shows the ambulance inside it as Serge was hooked to medical equipment with his arm waving to the camera with the crowd clapping as the camera fades with the vehicles zooming out the arena with Katherine McBride in pure shock and horror of what happened.**

**AN: That's Part 1 of the first night, folks. The fourth match's ending was inspired by Paul Heyman's creative direction of last night's opener on RAW when Braun Stroman and Bobby Lashley destroyed the LED boards near the stage causing the explosions to go off. That was my favorite part of the show that blew me away. No pun intended. XD! Anyway, the next chapter will feature the second half of the first night's cards. In fact, I will do the same to Night 2 being that four matches per chapter would make it easier due to the matches being a bit lengthy. Let me know what you guys think of the chappy and the fanfic as a whole while I work on the second half of the story. As always, Nincub out.**

**Results in the 1****st**** Half of Night 1:**

**Jack def. Neon Tiger in a Lumberjack Match**

**Kasumi, Ayane, Hitomi and Leifang def. Nina, Asuka Kazama, Xiaoyu and Christie**

**Chukklez and Sketch def Mario and Luigi, Combo and Circuit Breaker and Brad Wong and Eliot in a 4-Way Tables Tag match.**

**Serge Storms and Vincent Brooks in a tie in their hardcore match.**


	3. Night 1: Part 2

**=======Night 1 Continues=====**

**A little after the ambulances left the arena and the replaced control deck was installed, Petey Pablo performed the intermission song North Carolina and the Panthers anthem Black White and Blue in front of the crowd. The announcers were at their table ready to go as soon as Matallica was done doing spit out the bone and master of puppets. **

**Mutton: We're back with you live on TNT after the dangerous incident between Serge Storms and Vincent Brooks. We'll show you on replay as the whole thing happened.**

**The replay screen showed Serge plowing himself and Vincent through the LED control deck near the Gigatron from high up in the scaffolding as the controls went bonkers causing explosions and scene shows the EMTs and officials at the site with the medics rolling Vincent and Serge on their stretchers and then shows the ambulances zoom out the arena showing the superstars in shock, excitement and horror.**

**Perch: An update from the hospital and FFW officials states that both men suffered some burns and broken ribs but they are still alive. The time they are back in action are unknown at this time but we'll keep you posted soon.**

**Ren: Serge got balls for that move and Petey Pablo and Metallica did their thing.**

**Perch: Ren, keep it professional. We're doing an injury update.**

**Ren: Whatever, Fish Dicks. It's time for more catfight action triple threat style! **

**Mutton: We kick off the second half once the control deck is properly in place for protection. See you then.**

**==========Interview====**

**Ulala and Aiai were with the father and son duo being Dig Dug and Susumu Hori as they gave the camera crew the finger while smirking as Aiai shook his head in disgust. The duo showed off their TV and Open belts as the reporter started the interview.**

**Ulala: Ulala reporting with Aiai as we have the participants in the tornado tag match tonight being the dastardly father and son duo, Dig Dug and Susumu Hori—**

**Dig Dug: Lady, you forgot to mention we got TV and Open gold! The hell wrong with you?  
Susumu: Yeah. Show us champs some respect! We the Namco World Order, bra! **

**Aiai: Uki! Ukeeeeee! (Hey you guys chill!) **

**Susumu: That goes for you, dweeb! **

**Dig Dug: Yeah, little busta! Respect the NWO! Feel us?! **

**Ulala: Ok? Anyway, you both have a match with the Bros. of Chaos being Spike Drake and Discord in a tornado tag match. They are determined to be the best tonight in beating you. Do you both have anything to say about it?**

**Dig Dug: Those assclowns believe they can beat our asses? Shit, please! They can't even take the belt off our boys King and Marduk and they got the nuts to still believe this shit? Spike Drake looks like a scared puppy while Discord is a fuckin clown! Fuck them bustas! **

**Susumu: You heard my old man, punk ass clowns! We ain't digging your bullshit but we can drill y'all with some facts! **

**Susumu and Dig Dug showed their respective drill and shovel up in the camera with Susumu continuing to make the threats.**

**Susumu: See this shit, dickweeds? We go hard for our championships and these weapons will be your doom! I hope Rarity and Fluttershy is watching this because y'all are going to end up in the hospital sharing the ER with Serge and Vincent eating shit through a straw! I'm the King of Riot and the Open division and myself and my old man here show our work and tonight will be no different! **

**Dig Dug: My son is spitting some facts to both of you bustas! Hope y'all pay attention because once we creep, we put you to sleep! **

**Spike and Discord ran in on the press area as the two teams got in each other's grill with Discord pointing the fingers at the NWO members.**

**Discord: You guys are a joke as champions. Especially you with the shovel. And your son is no different, dude! **

**Dig Dug: The hell you say, busta? I'll smack your head off your goofy ass! **

**Spike: Are you hard of hearing? You both cheat and shit to get to where you are! The fact you both work under Pac-Bastard is sickening! And King of Riot? Shit, please! **

**Susumu got in Spike's smug face and snarled.**

**Susumu: You green headed dipshit! We don't give a shit what you say, dawg! Pac-Man's the reason we are champs and the fact you disrespect us makes me want to Drill Drive your smug ass through the canvas! You and your goofy ass friend beside you! **

**Spike: Fuck you! **

**Susumu:Fuck you too! **

**Discord: Go give your shovel and drills in your hands a blowjob! **

**Dig Dug: The fuck you say? C'mon and get knocked the fuck out! **

**Susumu: Hold on , Dad. It'll be a shame to not let those Panthers fanboys out there see those two get wrecked in the ring. Let them have their fun out there before we run them to the ground.**

**Dig Dug. You're right, son. Time to let the fanboys out there know what time it is and show 'em how thw NWO runs wild on them! Tom Brady would be so proud.  
Susumu: Patriots rule anyway. Shout out to the Sports Authority! **

**The interview was over as Susumu and Dig Dug took off their drilling gear showing their custom Namco World Order jerseys with respective numbers belonging to Gronkowski and Eddelman. In fact, most of the NWO wore the Patriots themed jerseys pissing off the Panthers fans as Spike and Discord ripped off their jackets showing their names customized. The teams stare each other down as the camera went elsewhere.**

**====Ringside====**

**The match starts off with Peach, Amy and Ms. Pac-Man circling to see who will launch the first attack. Peach goes in on Ms. Pac-Man with a slap to the eyes following a snapmare. The first lady of Namco suffered two holds by the princess until Amy dropkicks on both of them to the ground. The pink hedgehog does an elbow drop two times to Ms. Pac-Man before rolling her up for a win but Peach breaks the pin and both her and Amy traded chops to each other while Ms. Pac-Man collects herself. Peach and Amy kept on doing this until they did sets of Japanese arm drags. Ms. Pac-Man grabbed Peach from behind and did a back body drop and stomped on her afterwards. Amy whips the ghost eater to the ropes and the hedgehog did a running senton followed by a Discus Lariat tripping Ms. Pac-Man to the mat pinning her but Peach breaks it up. Ms. Pac-Man staggered to her feet and went after Peach with series of kicks to the gut and does a Northern Lights Suplex followed by a springboard dropkick. Amy does a spin kick but the ghost eater dodges and counters with an elbow smash to the face. Peach quickly gets up and dashes towards the fighting duo and tries for a leg lariat onto Amy followed by a somersault leg drop pin combo for the win but Ms. Pac-Man does a running hip attack breaking the count. Ms. Pac-Man viciously whips Amy turnbuckles stunning the hedgehog in the process before ramming herself into the pinkette. The ghost eater and the hedgehog traded slaps to the face followed by punches. Ms. Pac-Man headbutts Amy busting her open followed by a Tornado DDT from the second buckle dropping the pinkette flat on her face. Peach ran at the taunting ghost eater and delivers a running bulldog taking the ghost eater down. Amy groggily gets up as Peach's pin attempt failed by a kickout from Ms. Pac-Man. Amy and Peach decided to take the fight outside as Ms. Pac-Man rolled out the ring joining in on the brawl.**

**Outside, Ms. Pac-Man got the upper hand fighting like a wounded animal targeting Amy by delivering a slam against the edge of the ring. She then tries for a Hurracanrana from the outer edge successfully. Peach angrily whips the ghost eater near the barricades stunning her and did a butterfly suplex adding salt to the wound. Amy was then helped to her feet by the princess before returned to the ring. Back inside,, they were chainwrestling until Peach does a Dragon Screw taking the hedgehog down on her back but the latter staggers back up and does a rock toehold to the blonde as both first ladies of Nintendo and Sega traded toeholds before the angry ghost eater Ms. Pac-Man leapt from the ropes balancing herself doing a diving headbutt onto Peach and applied the arm lock for a few seconds making the blonde yelp in pain. Peach yelled in pain as thee hold transitioned into a chokehold by the ghost eater for a quick several seconds before Amy does a big boot to the face of Ms. Pac-Man freeing Peach though the princess gasped for air from that nasty chokehold. Amy Rose whips Ms. Pac-Man over the ropes to the floor and does a running start vaulting over them with a Suicide Dive hitting the ghost eater on the mark. Peach smirked before doing the DS Crotch smash and vaulted over the ropes planting the ghost eater in the face with moonsault as the crowd went nuts. Peach and Amy looked at each other for a few seconds before they threw down with punches and hip tosses to the East side of the barricades with Ren acting like a crazed frat boy as both ladies fought in front of the announcer's table. Ms. Pac-Man growled under her breath as she struggled to get up as Peach and Amy gkept on fighting on the South side of the barricades. Before Peach can unleash a Peach Bomber onto the pink hedgehog, Ms. Pac-Man now with a steel chair whacks her across the back with it dropping Amy Rose to the floor. The pink hedgehog was next to receive the chair shot to the back drawing bruises . The crowd booed as Amy was whipped to the ring and tossed into the canvas. Yhe ghost eater picks the pinkette up and delivered the Pac-Buster sending Amy crashing onn her back. Peach writhed in pain from the vicious chair shot as the ghost eater began to pin the hedgehog. However, Amy wasn't giving up for she kicked out frustrating the ghost eater. Before she can throw a tantrum, Peach did a running DDT to her and whacks her with the steel chair busting her open leaving gashes. Peach then lifts Ms. Pac-Man over her head and does the Peach Buster onto the chair breaking it to pieces as the crowd went crazy. Peach did the DS crotch smash and pins the ghost eater as Amy was too late as the match ended in Peach's victory.**

**The crowd cheered as Amy and Peach watch Ms. Pac-Man seeing Tweety birds from that finisher as the chair pieces were scattered. The Nintendo and Sega's leading ladies hugged it out with no hard feelings as the ref raised Peach's hand in victory .**

**Vinyl: Here's your winner., Princess Peach! **

**Perch: Five matches are in the books as Namco's first lady gets all the bad luck and rightfully so with Degeneration S's Peach as your winner.**

**Ren: Oh come on! No wonder nobody takes Ms. Pac-Man seriously! She better step her game up! If it wasn't for Peach's fucking finisher then the NWO can get their first win here tonight!**

**Mutton: Calm yourself, Ren! The NWO's next match is up next anyway being Susumu and Dig Dug taking on the Bros. of Chaos Spike Drake and Discord in a tornado tag match. Followed by a Charlotte Street Brawl between Wild Dog, Captain Falcon, Ike and Freakers leading to the main event of the night being the Ms. All-American Ladder Match. **

**Ren: Digs and Susumu look great in their Patriots themed gear. Panthers suck dick anyways.**

**Mutton: They are in a Panthers stadium pissing off the Panthers fans. **

**Ren: So let them get pissed. They're so salty still all because of the alleged event being screwed over 15 years ago leaving with no Super Bowl trophy. Patriots are king and always will. Tom Brady taught old has been Jake Delhomme a thin or two. And Cam right now is no help either after Peyton Manning and the Broncos robbed them of another Super Bowl win. Yeah. It's the fucking truth. The NWO gets brownie points for being Pats fans. Hell, Tom Brady in CCW has fans here in FFW being Pac-Man and crew. If the Pats make it to the Super Bowl again, I hope they host a Super Bowl party at their compound.**

**Perch: I sure won't go there. Count me out.**

**Ren: Screw you then, Fish Dicks! You eediot! **

**Mutton: Anyway, see you then right here on TNT.**

**=====Elements of Harmony====**

**The Bros. Of Chaos were with Rarity and Fluttershy who is petting Angel as the match was coming up shortly as Twilight Sparkle and Apple Jack were concerned about the two men sporting the Panthers custom jerseys. Rainbow and Pinkie Pie were watching what's onscreen with Tank the tortoise and Gummy the baby gator. Winona the collie and Opal the cat were laying down chilling as Spike and Discord listened to the concerns from the girls.**

**Fluttershy: O have a bad feeling about this. Those two members of the NWO you both are facing is ruthless. They'll send you b-both to the hospital.**

**Rarity: And much worse being in the ICU. Please be careful.**

**Spike: Oh please. We'll be all right but those ass clowns won't. Looking crazy in those shitty Patts jerseys. Pats can't fuck with the Panthers. Right, Disc? **

**Discord: They sure can't, bro. It'll be uus that will shove their shovels and drills up their asses.. They look gay in their uniforms anyway.**

**Twilight: Guys, language! They'll hear us! Don't underestimate them. They don't play around as much of a low act they're doing. **

**Winona caught whiff of the said duo and growled as they approached the group with Pac-Man, Yoshimitsu, Voldo and Mappy present. The bunny Angel narrowed his eyes at the shovel wielding Dig Dug and leapt from out of Fluttershy's lap getting at the digger chattering at him. The digger pressed the shovel's end at the rabbit's throat threatening him.**

**Dig Dug: The hell you doin' here, long eared busta? I'll make rabbit stew and shoes outta ya! Feel me? **

**Fluttershy (angry): Hey! You leave Angel alone, you big meanie! **

**Dig Dug: Get yo fuckin rabbit before I give him the Cruella DeVille treatment.**

**Yoshimitsu: Just pop his head off! So we can make rabbit jerky! **

**Discord: What brings you assholes here anyway? **

**Spike: Yeah! You douchebags are always up to no good! Now what do you want already?**

**Susumu: Cut the bullshit, dawg! Don't play dumb with us! You know why we're here! **

**Pac-Man: Yeah, brother! Namcomania is running wild and we're gonna get the W tonight from my boys here! **

**Voldo hisses as Mappy agrees with him.**

**Mappy: My client says you guys are a joke and will regret starting beef with the NWO and old fox brat Tails learned that the hard way as you can see the Cruiserweight title on his waist. And also, look at Dig Dug and Susumu's TV and Open belts, they are champs in the making and tonight, they're gonna show their work on why they are the REIGNING, DEFENDING, UNDISPUTEDTELWVISION AND OPEN CHAMPS, DIIIG DUUG AND SUSUMUUU HOOORIII! **

**Opal hissed and meowed angrily at the policemouse yelling in her ears as Rarity and Twilight narrowd their eyes Yoshimitsu said some snarky things and ate some rabbit jerky from NamJam and shoved the product in Angel's face making the poor rabbit scream smelling the dead bunny ending up as jerky with tthee ninja eating it in front of him.**

**Rarity: How ryude! Inconsiderate and uncouth of you! **

**Yoshimitsu: Ah shut up, old lady! **

**Rarity's eeyes welled up in comic fashion being called old as Msppy and the ninja high fived with Spike marched up to them.**

**Spike: You guys want to get knocked the fuck out? Let's go!**

**Susumu: Don't waste your energy on them, dawg! You and your goofy ass friend looking mismatched should focus on me and my pops, man.**

**Dig Dug: Yeah, bustas! Panthers rejects! **

**Pac-Man: Yhat's exactly what they are, brother! Those broads over there are wastin' our fuckin time.**

**Winona barked angrily as Yoshimitsu picked up a trashcan lid hurling it at the dog as it yelped angering YApple Jack and Fluttershy as both were chastising them. Susumu hpwever was trying to mack with Twilight but the egghead scoffed at his advances.**

**Susumu: C'mon, babe. You get a front row seat with the NWO as the King Of Riot and his pops the King of TV whups up those two pieces of shit.**

**Twilight: I don't think so. You guys are up to no good and the way you and your pops are doing now proves that. So no.**

**Susumu: I'm the King of Riot, bra. You and me both are champs and you can rule FFW with an iron fist no pun intended to Heihachi of course.**

**Twilight: I'm not leaving my friends for the likes of you! **

**Susumu: You feisty and stubborn as ell! There's one way to get you on good terms! Yoshimitsu and Mappy! Tie this girl up and put her on the chair! And that goes for those other broads! **

**Dig Dug: Hell yeah! They can watch those clowns get their ass beat. That's my boy! Proud that he came from my loins.**

**Just like that, the male members of the NWO wrestled the Elements of Harmony to ground tying him up and placed them on the chairs tethered to them. The pets couldn't do anything about it as they too were put into a shark cage and left them there. Spike and Discord grew angry as Dig Dug and Susumu cackled at the dirty deed as the duo ran after them.**

**====Ringside===**

**The crowd booed harshly as the Namco World Order placed the struggling Elements of Harmony yelling while they are bounded and gagged to the chairs wearing a scarf around their mouths. Susumu and Dig Dug cackled at Twilight Sparkle kicking and screaming as Pac-Man kicked the chair to shut her up with Ms. Pac-Man taunting her. Spike and Discord angrily ran in the arena with some cheers as they entered the ring followed by the father and son duo. The two teams trash talk each other as the bell rings signaling the start of the match. Spike and Susumu got into a fistfight while Discord and Dig Dug did the same as they chainwrestle until on Susumu's end did Spike elbow smashed him in the face and did a Dragon Screw onto the driller. He covers him for the win until Dig Dug stops the pin by hitting Spike in the ribs with the shovel. Spike grunted in pain as the digger taunted unaware that Discord from behind does a back body drop sending the digger to the mat. Spike groaned at the force of the digger's shovel to his ribs as he got up but Susumu took advantage of his father's assault on Spike by doing a Tiger Driver sending Spike to the mat targeting the ribs. Fluttershy and Twilight muffled out encouraging words to Spike and Discord despite being tied up but Yoshimitsu and Voldo shuts them up by kicking their chairs. Susumu continued the assault on Spike delivering the spinebuster to the greenette followed by another. Discord and Dig Dug got into a fistfight during the assault on Spike by Susumu. Discord spotted his buddy getting hammered by the driller's vicious slams and rushes in to help Spike but was struck in the back with a shovel by Dig Dug followed by a fisherman's suplex by the digger. Susumu saw his father come to Spike struggling to get up as the father and son duo cackled at the greenette. They then did a leg lariat sending Spike to the mat and stomped on him as the girls outside screamed for Spike to get up as they helplessly watch the ruthless duo stomp on him. However, Discord did a neckbreaker to Susumu and followed up with a DDT to the canvas. Dig Dug swung the shovel at Discord but misses as the goateed man feint kicks the digger in the gut followed by a gutwrench suplex. Discord smirked as he covers the digger for the win but Dig Dug kicks out at 2 saving the match. Spike staggers to his feet holding his side from the vicious slams of Susumu as he spots the driller slowly get up glaring at the greenette. Spike ignored the pain as he did a spinning bulldog to the driller and stands him up whipping him to the ropes. Susumu bounced off them and was then met with a Discus forearm to the face by Spike and fell to the ground. Discord and Dig Dug traded elbow smashes to the gut until Spike with assisted clothesline took the digger down to the mat. Spike and Discord high fived as the crowd cheered for the duo before they did a charging double clothesline to an angry Susumu. Dig Dug ran at the duo as they dodged out of the way as the digger tumbled over the ropes landing near Rarity and Fluttershy almost knocking them to the ground. The digger yelled at the girls taunting at them as Twilight and the other girls shouted behind the scarves as Discord saw Dig Dug along with Spike. Spike decided to do a Suicide Dive onto the digger as the tied up girls nearly fell over at the force done by Spike and Dig Dug. Discord taunted at the digger until Susuumuuu attacked him from behind with his drill busting Discoed open on his scalp. The drilling phenom ruthlessly snatched the nearby Open belt beforehand and beats the goateed man across the back with the belt two times before delivering the Drill Driver. The drier smugly looked at Discord beaten and bloodied on the canvas as h applied the Cobra Clutch making Discord yell in pain. Spike and Dig Dig Dug fought near the apron decking each other with crosses and hooks to the face until Dig Dug unleashed a DDT sending Spike facefirst onto the apron writhing in pain. Thee digger then does a nasty backbreaker to the greenette to add salt to the wound. Discord yelled in pain as the hold intensifies with Susumu cackling.**

**Susumu: What's the matter, dawg? Wimpin' out already? Your broads outside the ring can't save yo ass nor yo buddy out there with my pop handling him right now! Whatcha gonna do, dawg? C'mon! Get at me, dawg! **

**The driller taunted the yelling Discord tightening further as the goateed man tried to fight out the hold but to no avail. Dig Dug sent Spike into the steel steps as the girls in their chairs tied up gasped at the sight. Yoshimitsu and Dig Dug cackled while Pac-Man smirked at the helpless Spike and Discord. The ghost eater joined the digger and the ninja on the mugging to Spike by Stomping on him. The crowd booed harshly calling the three NWO members cowards as the Elements members muffled the words also. The three kept on stomping the hell out of Spike until the greenette rolled to safety staggering slowly to his feet but reeled in pain as his legs grew weak by the stomping. He saw Discord's hand go up by the ref as the count was at 3 with Susumu still applying the hold. Spike saw a steel chair from under the ring and pulled it out. He slowly entered the ring as the ref counted to 4 before the last number after it signals the match over in favor of the ruthless digger and driller. Spike quickly picks up the chair and bashes Susumu in the skull with the chair so hard that the chair's edge left a nasty cut on his head as some blood flew out. The hold loosened and stopped as Susumu checked on the cut. Discord writhed in pain but was glad to see Spike with the save as the crowd went nuts. Spike grabs Susumu by the neck and does a Dragon Suplex followed by a Muscle Buster sending the pink suited driller onto the canvas with the girls cheering. Spike covered Susumu for thw win but before the ref slammed his hand down with the third and final count, Dig D Dug rushed in and bashed Spike across the skull with the shovel stopping the pin with the crowd and the grirls in anger booing. Dig Dug flipped the bird at the crowd as Susumu groggily got up with some of the blood dripping. He then fought like a cornered and injured animal as he and Dig Dug thrashed Spike and Discord around like rag dolls until the digger did the Digbreaker onto Discord while Spike suffered the Drill Killer from Susumu. The Open Champion covered Spike for the win as the ref counted to 3 ending the match.**

**The crowd booed as the father and son duo laughed at the downed duo of Spike and Discord groaning in pain. Pac-Man entered the ring high fiving his comrades before he whistled for the others excluding Wild Dog to mug Spike and Discord and that they did. The boos were louder as the dastardly group mugged them as the girls screamed behind their scarves still tied to the chairs until the boos turn to cheers as the seven members of the DOA Squad being the males running in the ring ambushing the cowards. The brawl between the two factions were all over the arena as Harold running in the arena with a 2x4 striking Susumu in the face with it sending the driller to the ground. The camper untied all the Elements and removed the scarves off their mouths. The girls thanked him as Susumu attacked him from behind. The two brawled near the ramp until the security ran in and separated the groups with medics present to take them away. As soon as all members were out, the announcers said their piece of the night.**

**Ren: What a win from the NWO tonight! Spike and Discord can't hang with the big dogs being Dig Dug and Susumu!  
Perch: That was cruel and cowardly of the NWO of what they did but the DOA Squad with the save rescuing Spike and Discord. Harold attacks Susumu signaling that their beef isn't over. **

**Mutton: Indeed as six matches are now in the books but also the pets belonging to the Elements were freed by the FFW Staff and are safe and sound in the trainer's room for the Elements to pick them up. As for Spike and Discord, they will need stitches along with Susumu as they go to the trainer's room. Coming up is the Charlotte Street Brawl between Wild Dog, Captain Falcon, Ike and Freakers leading to the main event of the night being the Ms. All-American Brawl Ladder Match.**

**The camera spots the four men in the downtown area of Charlotte not too far from the stadium entrance. **

**Mutton: It's all next on TNT at the All-American Brawl! See you then.**

**=====Press Area========**

**Wyatt with another spare of coffee is with the mastermind Joan Jackman with Francine Tanquist and Sabrewulf. Both monstrous figures intimidate the cameramen as Wyatt nervously looked at the werewolf and the large ginger. The former McFlipster's employee starts the interview with Joan Jackman.**

**Wyatt: We're here with Team Jackman as the mastermind here has two busy nights of action in the main events. And speaking of them, how confident are you as both your clients fight for a chance to be All-American?**

**Joan smirks as she takes the mic and speaks on Francine and Sabrewulf's behalf.**

**Joan: Wyatt, I have to say that as their advocate and friend that they have been training and prove to the FFW Army that they mean business. And tonight, Francine Ranquist is ready to rumble with 7 other women for that flag. See her face right here?**

**Joan points to Francine who is glaring at the camera looking vicious and smelling the air for nerds in the area. Sabrewulf swiped the air shadow swiping as Joan smirked at her clients.**

**Joan: That's the look of a killah from both Rannquist and Sabrewulf. Speaking of him, he's up for a fight which fuels the thrill of the hunt. When Combo Breaker, Gohan or even Mickey Mouse sees this guy, they would need more than encouraging words to save them from the beast of the night. That goes for the girls as well when Francine decimates them in a heap of rubble. To end this interview, Wyatt. We are confident and ruthless to the teeth and Team Jackman is out to make it happen! **

**Wyatt: Good luck in the All-Am Brawl tonight and tomorrow. I guess.**

**Sabrewulf smirked showing off his sharp fangs and swiped with his claws in the air sending a message to the audience as he howls while Francine sniffs the air for nerds one more time before growling as Joan smirks ending the interview.**

**======Celestia and Luna's Office====**

**The two respective GMs of Battleground and Riot were watching the chaos unfold as both women were in anger of the dastardly Namco stars' actions. They were relieved that Spike and Discord were in stable condition and they needed staples to stitch up the wounds in their heads. Also thee girls were okay and their animals which means Apple Jack is still able to fight in the main event of the night. A knock on the door caught the GMs attention as Celestia called the individual inside the room. Once the door opened, the giantess Giganta stomped into the room with a pouty look.  
Celestia: Giganta, what's going on? Why so angry?**

**Luna: Yeah. You look like you're ready to destroy somebody.**

**Giganta: Aside from Jin trying to hit on me let alone Jiraiya on the way here, I'm due for a match here tonight. Put me in the All-Am Brawl tonight. This is an outrage on how an old woman from Georgia can take my spot.**

**Celestia: Sorry, Doris. The eight woman field has already been filled. There's nothing I can do about that.**

**Giganta: Ah that's bull and you know it. I'm here to dominate the ring and I'm not leaving here without one.**

**Luna: The night is almost over with. The card's almost done and the fans already made their picks.**

**Giganta: Oh come on. There's got to be something I can beat up.**

**Celestia: Well there is one match you can be a part of. Starting tomorrow on Night 2, you will be added in the Steel Cage match with Nyotengu, Eva and Rainbow Dash making it a Fatal 4-Way match.**

**Giganta beamed as her match tomorrow is slated. As soon as the match is finalized, Giganta smirks and leaves satisfied. The big screen in the ladies' office showed the Charlotte Street Brawl ready to go as Wild Dog and the other men glared at each other. Luna looked worried with Celestia smirking at her sister.**

**Luna: Why are you smirking at a time like this? Those four are going to raise the bill destroying the city! What the hell were Mr. N and Ted Turner thinking? **

**Celestia: Relax, Luna. As long as they don't go overboard then they shouldn't get in too deep. At least they aren't fighting in the suburbs destroying rich people's property.**

**The camera leaves with the Battleground GM and Luna bugging their eyes out as the match begins with Wild Dog tossing Capt. Falcon into a bar window with the others jumping in. **

**====Street Brawl====**

**Wild Dog and Falcon fistfight near a pool table in the bar while Freakers and Ike fought on top of the tables wielding barstools whacking each other upside the heads. Ike got the upper hand by grabbing Freakers by the collar and slammed him off the table to the cold hard floor. Wild Dog delivered the DDT to Falcon near the wall but the racer does a Russian Leg Sweep taking the mercenary down to the floor. Ike grabbed a beer bottle from behind the counter and ran at Freakers unaware that Freakers held a bottle of his own and yelled like a maniac striking Ike in the face busting him open as glass shards and beer flowed on the bluenette's face as blood trickled down his face. In a rage, Ike smashed the bottle in Freakers' face doing the samee thing. Captain Falcon grabbed Freakers in a side headlock and did a transition into a torture rack for a few seconds as Wild Dog rushed in with a barstool and clubs the racer in the skull dropping Freakers. Wild Dog and Capt. Falcon went back to fistfighting until they jumped onto the pool table as Ike joined in on the melee. Three men and now Freeakers brawled onto the table until Wild Dog grabbed Ike and forearm smashed him off the table and kicked Freakers off the table. He and Falcon chainwrestled until the latter picked up the mercenary delivering a nasty sitout powerbomb through the pool table breaking it to shambles. Soon after a few minutes of more brawling did the bar look like a warzone with TVs plowed through with glass and sparks everywhere, tables and alcohol were busted and the jukebox was in ruins. The four men did forearm smashes and kicks to the guts before exiting the trashed bar which was closing for good anyway. They soon brawled in the streets in which the strip was not too far from the Bank Of America stadium as Wild Dog grabbed Ike by the collar and tossed him into the parked car. Freakers tackle the mercenary from behind and the two scuffled as Falcon and Ike fought near the car with the latter grabbing the racer by the head and smashed him through the hood of the vehicle in which a woman from a plus size clothing store screamed angrily at the men for busting the car which is hers. Falcon goofily looked at the woman in which she screamed in disgust. Ike was then ramming Falcon to the trunk of the car until Wild Dog spears him to the ground. Causing a three-way brawl through the strip. Freakers jumped from parked car to the next one as the others brawled on the sidewalk. Freakers jumped from the roof of an Escalade delivering a crossbody to Ike causing the others to fall to the pavement. As soon as the four men got up, they exchanged forearms to the face followed by haymakers. Wild Dog grabs Freakers for a DDT but the latter countered it into a Hurracanrana sending the mercenary through the window of a clothing store setting off the alarm. Soon after, Wild Dog looked bloody from the window pieces but didn't care as he went after a crazy Freakers with a bulldog but Captain Falcon unleashed a Falcon Punch to thee mercenary sending him to the far corner of the street where the stadium is across from it. The three men chased after the groggy mercenary nd the four brawled in the middle of the road angering drivers nearly hitting the brawlers. They soon crossed over to the stadium's fences as they climbed over the fence walls while giving each other punches to the face attempting to knock each other off the walls. Falcon kicks Freakers off the wall and forced himself over to enter the parking lot area where the statue of a panther is also present. The other two being Ike and Wild Dog managed to climb over the walls after exchanging hands to the face. Freakers was last to climb over as all four fought out the parking lot VIP area to the statue and things got uugly.**

**At the statue, Freakers was thrown at the pedestal hitting his ribs by Ike while Falcon does a leg lariat to Wild Dog and whips him against the west part of the statue. The racer did a running clothesline connecting to Wild Dog as the Namco member collapsed onto the ground. Freakers shook off the pain and climbed onto the statue much to the Panthers' fans and security guards disgust as they want him off of it. Falcon saw this and climbed after the maniac and the pair stood awkwardly on top of the panther's body fighting. Wild Dog and Ike brawled at the base of the statue trading strikes to the gut as the fans yelled and got riled from the action. Ike was then thrown near the open grill by the mercenary and Freakers and Falcon fell off the big cat statue at high speeds crashing to the pavement hitting their ribs as the crowd yelled holy shit. Wild Dog smirked as the grill was still on with the tailgater yelling for WD to go away but screamed in shock when the mercenary slammed Ike's face against the grill burning him as he screamed as grill lines were now present on his face in anger and pain. WD smirked as the fans screamed in worry for Ike. Freakers and Falcon recovered from the fall and the duo took some security carts and tried to speed off into the arena ramming each other like it's Mario Kart. Ike and WD spotted the two speeding off and sn ran to a kart as Ike angrily drove after the mercenary as WD ran inside avoiding the bluenettte. People ran out the way as speeding karts and a running Wild Dog blazed through the lobby of the stadium as fans screamed diving out the way.**

**The four men sped to the backstage area where Shantae and Sky were hanging out as the genie spotted the karts blazing through ramming each other and luckily she pushed Sky and herself out of the way. The girls got up and yelled at the four taking off. The other suuperstars being Nyotengu, Sonic and Kasumi yelled for the maniacs to stop but to no avail as the four jumped out the karts like fools as the vehicles crashed into a buffer. Falcon and Freakers continued on brawling while Ike like a raging pitbull, tackles Wild Dog to the ground and the pair got into a ground and pound scuffle. Freakers kicks Falcon to the table and whips him to the top of it before he grabbed a ladder and lined up with the table. He climbed up to the top of the ladder as the superstars and fans looked up like he was nuts. He said in a crazed manner, "Time to fuck shit up!" before he leapt off the ladder with a Shooting Star Press colliding with the table taking Falcon down as the table splits in half with botthh men in the rubble. The crowd said "Holy shit!" as the chaos ensues with both men knocked out cold. Ike and Wild Dog brawled near the girls locker room but didn't get in there as they picked up chairs and Singapore canes whacking each other with them until Wild Dog grabbed Ike by the throat and tossed him into the doors leading to the arena in the midfield seating. They fought trading forearms until Ike tackled WD with a spear tackle making both of them tumble down from the nosebleeds to the bottom of the seating area. They groggily stand up from a nasty fall with bruises, burn marks, blood and scars on their bodies with Ike and Wild Dog jumping down from the barricades after recovering from the ringside seating. Once back in the ring, Ike and Wild Dog didn't care one bit if they wear beaten and bloodied a they fistfight until Ike grabbed the rogue mercenary and did the Great Aether (Elevator Suplex) to the canvas. Ike goes in for the pin but a steel chair with the crowd gasping in shock as Freakers mysteriously recovered for the table finisher stopping the count and does a Freak Kick to the bluenette followed by an out of nowhere Falcon Kick from the bounty hunter Falcon who is still filled with adrenaline refusing to go down as little earlier did Freakers and Falcon after several minutes did they shook off the pain and ran down the seating area and here we are. Falcon spotted Freakers whistling for the ref as the crazed kid grabbed the racer but the latter headbutts him to the canvas. He then dodged a punch from Ike and took him down with a Falcon Arrow before Wild Dg was then sent to the cavas with avicious DDT from the racer. The racer covered WD for the win as the crowd counted to three ending the match.**

**The crowd cheered as the F-Zero racer looking a mess as much as the other three men as the ref raised his hand in victory. The medical team led by fellow racer Dr. Stewart checked up on Captain Falcon and the other brawlers as the announcers get ready for the main event.**

**Vinyl: Here is your winner, Captain Falcon! **

**Mutton: Despite losing the Hardcore title on the fall out show of Battleground, Falcon gained ground by winning here tonight in a gritty and bloody street brawl. All four fought like savage beasts.**

**Perch: Not to mention damaging property in the process. I'm sure the mayor of Charlotte would want us to pay up sooner than later.**

**Ren: Fuck that shit. That fight was awesome as hell! Especially that spot with the ladder finisher done by Freakers and the fact that kid performed like he was high on bath salts amazed the fuck out of me! That kid is livin' it up in FFW. And now my favorite part coming up and that's the main event, baby!**

**Mutton: Right you are Ren as it all leads up to the Ms. All-American Ladder Match as one of the eight women will be crowned the first ever Ms. All-American. Our staff and the droids are at work as they clean the ring and double reinforce it as two of the heavyweights in the women's division take the stage.**

**Perch:Also, Apple Jack wants a win after what she and her friends had been through earlier with the NWO. It would mean a lot if she were to win it tonight.**

**Ren: And then that beauty can be at our table tomorrow! PUPPIES! **

**Perch: Ren, will you cut that out? Have some self-control!  
Ren: Oh shut the hell up, Fish Dicks! Who asked you to be a Boy Scout?  
Mutton: Now-now, Ren. Perch is right. Have some self-control while the break is in place. As for you all at home, You are wwatching the All-American Brawl on TNT. See you then.**

**===Lobby====**

**The Elements of Harmony were okay along with Spike and Discord as they were reunited with their pets in tow. Apple Jack had a look of determination on her face thinking about winning the event after what she and her friends had to go through tonight. Twilight Sparkle spoke to the cowgirl as she stood beside her as the egghead comforts her friend.**

**Apple Jack: If only this win here tonight can remedy what those Namco varmints did to us. Even though none of them are in the main event, it's nerve rackin'.**

**Twilight: Don't let it get to you, Apple Jack. Sure the NWO did something crazy but they we got each other.**

**Rainbow: Yeah! We got your back! Those assholes can't faze us one bit! The Elements are dominant in FF-Dub and there's nothing they or any other douchebags can do about it! I believe you can win it, AJ! **

**Pinkie: Yep and as soon as you win, you get to hang out with the commentators all night long tomorrow.  
Apple Jack: Pinkie, are you nuts? Ren is a perv and is one of the worst with Jiraiya! What the hell? **

**Rarity: I'm sure you can sit beside the gentleman with the shades or the fish reporter. That can at least be good for you to have a little peace looking lovely with the tiara and sash holding the flag.**

**Apple Jack: I guess it can't be so bad.**

**Lulamoon: Oh great. I didn't expect to run into you halfwits.**

**The Elements and the boys glared at the magician as she smirked sashaying towards them as Apple Jack spoke first.**

**AJ: What do you want now, Trixie? If you think you're getting an early shot at me then you'll have to wait til we mosey on down to the ring.**

**Twilight: You better have a good excuse on why you showed up here.**

**Lulamoon: Hmph. How rude. I'm just being friendly before we settle things in the ring in which the Great and Powerful Trixie will become Ms. All-American.  
Fluttershy: I'm not sure about that. There are six others that could take your out but Apple Jack is the one in my opinion to do that.**

**Rainbow: Flutters is right. No way the Lame and Crappy Trixie is going to win. **

**Pinkie: Oh snap! She got you there.**

**Trixie: Shut up, the both of you! There's no way a dirty country bimbo, another eggheaded scientist just like Twilight, a large old granny who thinks she's a realist thug in the room. Bitch please.**

**Spike, Discordd and Angel chattered their teeth as an angry Madea came behind the rude magician as she continued her ranting.**

**Lulamoon: Furthermore, a racing has been, a stupid model and of course a sidepiece to an arrogant aardvark. Oh and I forgot about that ginger headed ogre and all of them can do nothing about it.**

**Madea: The hell you say, girl? Say that one mo' time. I dare you! I double dare you to say it.**

**The smug magician talked slick and Madea grabbed her by the collar setting things straight as the Elements urge the badass granny not to hurt her before the match.**

**Madea: Listen, girl. I'm gonna drag you by yo two front teeth to the dam ring and give you some old school whup yo ass! The new school whup yo ass sits you down and talk to you but old school whup yo ass puts you in the grave! Want some old whup yo ass? Do you want some old school whup tyo ass? I'm the realist thug in the room and in this case, I let my fists do the talking! You understand?**

**Lulamoon: Hmph. Whatever, fatso.**

**Madea: She tryin' to get me to jail already. **

**Before they all could say something, Pinkie cheerfully told them that Maud Pie is coming here. The rock farmer had to tell the three participants that it's time.**

**Maud: Excuse me but the main event is on in a few minutes.**

**Madea: Oh thank you, child. Halleuyer. Been busy giving this thang some wisdom. Right?**

**The badass granny looked a Lulamoon with a smirk as the magician fake smiled and nodded. While the group gets ready, across from them were Lisa Hamilton dressed up as La Mariposa as her ring guise with Reiko Nagase walking up to her shaking her hand.**

**Reiko: Looks like we're both in the main event together aiming for the same thing.**

**Lisa: Yeah. Besides me going into AGPW, I'm ready to make some history happen. I'm sure one of us are in luck for the flag but preferably me.**

**Reiko: Nothing personal but I'm a competitor on the track and in the ring. That flag is as good as mine. No way Trixie Lulamoon, Francine Frensky or Ranquist can win it from me.**

**Lisa: Same thing with me aside from the racing gig but I wrestle and kick ass in volleyball. **

**Reiko: Maybe after the All-Am Brawl is over with, wee can do a pickup game of volleyball.**

**Lisa: Totally. **

**The ladies were chatting unaware that Team Jackman and Francine Frensky were glaring at their competitors while Penny with Tank went in the direction of the arena entrance.**

**====Video Package====**

**The video package shows the Lady Liberty statue, Hillary Clinton, Michelle Obama, Sally Ride, Rosa Parks, Dorothy Dandridge and many other influential American women who made history as the female narrator speaks.**

**Narrator: America, a nation of opportunity and change. Women alongside men changed the course of history for the better for others during 243 years of the country's existence.**

**The next clip shows many female wrestlers of the past and present alongside Olympians and pro athletes in their glory. It showed real and fiction women from Serena Williams, Mae Young, Billie Jean King, Carmelita Jeter, Simone Biles, Gabby Douglas, Kristi Yamaguchi, Danica Patrick and Trish Stratus. The fictional side showed Wonder Woman, Minnie Mouse, Betty Boop, Princess Tiana and a slew of others who made history in fiction.**

**Narrator: Now eight women are vying for the title of Ms. All-American through true grit, blood, sweat, tears and determination.**

**The next clip shows the matches from Battleground and Riot with the participants. Madea did the Halleuyer Slam onto Heather from Vendetta followed by Reiko Nagase giving Trixie Tang the Ridgeface. Apple Jack winning against Adagio followd by other clips of the next participants.**

**Narrator: Many will fight for the right but only one woman will rise an All-American. **

**The camera shows the flag hanging on the hooks in the case as the scene goes around the container. And the last clip shows the determined looks of the stars in the main event before the narrator says her last lines.**

**Narrator: a great and powerful magician, a racing queen, the realist granny in the room, the ginger brute, a proud country belle, the two women of Dragon House and Elwood City's factions at war and the fighting scientist. Who will be on top? Honor and glory are yours for the taking!**

**The dramatic music ends with the flag aving and the eight women stare face to face as the screen fades.**

**=====Main Event====**

**After the rendition of America the Beautiful by Beyonce and the participants were warming up, the match begins after the case was shown in the air. Eight women stare each other down until Ranquist sniffed out Lisa and went on a warpath after her. The ginger tackled Lisa in her luchadora outfit to the canvas with a vicious takedown while Madea went after Lulamoon in a brawl. Apple Jack and Reiko were caught in a tieup and Frensky and Penny Phang also brawled. Madea does a nasty German Suplex to the magician followed by another. Lulamoon quickly rolled out the ring and grabbed a ladder then she sets it up in the ring in the center to climb it. Ranquist angrily spots the magician and finished beating up Mariposa and rams into the ladder knocking it to the mat dropping Lulamoon on her asss. The ginger went on a warpath with the ladder swinging it bashing Reiko in the ribs stopping the chainwrestling battle with Apple Jack. Ranquist then ran with the ladder beating Phang and Frensky across the skulls sending them to the canvas. Apple Jack and Madea had enough of the ginger as they dodged the swing of the ladder with Apple Jack kicking the ginger in the skull dropping the ladder while Madea did the Oklahoma Slam onto the redhead onto thre ladder. Lulamoon spots another ladder outside and gets it before she whacks Madea in the skull angering the granny. Lulamoon then rushes at Apple Jack and does a dropkick onto the girl. Madea got her hands full as Francine Ranquist got up and the two heavyweights threw hands at each other. Apple Jack and Trixie traded forearms to the guts until Lulamoon does an arm drag to the cowgirl before the latter lifts her up and does a butterfly backbreaker. La Mariposa from the ladder she'd set up during the brawl jumped from high up off it delivering a frog splash onto Ranquist. Madea and Frensky went at it with haymakers while Reiko and Penny did armdrags before the racer took the ladder and placed it in the center climbing it. Penny took no chances asshe climbed on the other side of the ladder. Reiko and Penny were face to face trading punches to the head uunaware that Apple Jack was setting up the other ladder in order to attack the other brawling girls but Trixie climbed on the other side of the ladder with the cowgirl and magician fistfighting. Back on the mat, Francine Frensky and and a Mariposa vaulted over each other until the former grabs the luchador by the head and does a neckbreaker. La Mariposa quickly got up and did a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker onto Frensky followed by a legdrop from the top rope. Madea and Francine Ranquist were in a slugfest all over the ring crashing into the ladder Reiko and Penny were on causing the ladder to fall into the other one Apple Jack and Trixie Lulamoon were brawling on with four girls crashing to the canvas with the crowd going "Holy shit!" as the four girls were downed. This gave Francine Frensky a nasty idea by lifting Mariposa up in a Electric Chair position carrying her to the ladder laid out and tries for a suplex only for the luchaadora to reverse it into a Hurracanrana crashing Frensky back first onto the ladder with a loud bang echoing the arena. Mariposa wasn**

**T out of the woods yet as Francine Ranquist roared like a maniac ramming into the luchhadora sending her into the turnbuckle and banged her hard against the post after ripping the turnbuckle cover off making it painful. Mariposa yelled in pain at the impact while Ranquist spots Reiko coming at her only for the racer to get chokeslammed. Soon Apple Jack, Lulamoon, Frensky and Penny Phang were at the mercy of the ginger brute as she spear tackled them to the ground and closed Apple Jack's leg between the sides of the ladder making her scream in agony. Several seconds of this torture stopped when Madea hits the ginger across the skull only for the girl to turn atround in rage as both women thrashed in the ring. Joan Jackmaan outside the ring yelled for her client to finish Madea off as Sabrewulf beside her howled and growled translated into cheering for his teammate. Madea got thrown by Ranquist's German Suplex but the granny quickly got up and does a Northern Lights Suplex onto the ginger. Back and forth did these two bruisers did Discus elbows until the badass granny does a Military Press Slam sending the ginger onto the ladder breaking it to pieces as parts flew everywhere. The pain only angered Ranquist like a rabid beast as she got up charging at Madea only to miss and hit the magician Lulamoon instead. The ginger spotted Penny Phang beside her and the model hits her in the face with a broken ladder drawing blood. She then tries for a butterfly backbreaker but the ginger does a reversal and delivers a Samoan Driver. The ginger laid out seven women roaring to the crowd as she took the other ladder setting it up in the center climbing it with the booing harshly with Team Jackman growing excited as the brute reached the top of the ladder grabbing the briefcase. The ginger tried to figure out the hooks but before she can finally unhook the first one, La Mariposa slugs her in the face square in yhe nose. This triggered a brawl between the two back and forth with their fists until Mariposa rakes the ginger in the eyes. Soon after, she forearm smashed her face making the brute stagger on the ladder. The luchadora then did another elbow strike sending the brute falling to the mat and does a splash landing on the brute. The crowd went nuts as the luchadora continued her offense as Frensky missed a sucker punch.. Mariposa does a monkey flip to Frensky and does a reversing backbreaker. Penny Phang joined in on the fray as all three ladies got in a brawl. Madea and Lulamoo did strikes until the magician did a dirty tactic by pulling the granny's hair and tossing her to the canvas followed by stomping on her. The granny didn't take it too well as she rolled out the way and rose to her feet glaring daggers at the smug magician. She then grabbed Trixie by the throat and chokeslams her to the canvas followed by the Halleuyer Slam to make Trixie see Tweety birds. Apple Jack and Reiko traded kicks near the corner of the ring until the cowgirl whips the racer to the ropes and does a flapjack upon Reiko bouncing back to Apple Jack. The cowgirl then grabbed Reiko by the legs and swung her around as the revolutions became faster until the cowgirl tossed her into the brawling trio being Frensky, Penny and Mariposa. The four girls collapsed as Ranquist ran at the cowgirl but the latter dodged as the ginger hits the turnbuckle where she ripped the cover off earlier making her scream in in pain and in rage. Apple Jack got Ranquist into a headlock and did a DDT onto a ladder. The other women had an idea spotting Ranquist as a threat and decided to have a temporary alliance to finish her off. Madea gave the brute the Halleuyer Slam, Reiko with the Ridge Buster, Penny with a 630 Splash, Frensky with the Frensky Star Press from the top rope, Lulamoon with a Springboard Moonsault, Mariposa with a Hurracanrana and Apple Jack doing a Apple Driver (Texas Piledriver) to the brute before Madea, Apple Jack and La Mariposa threw the ginger outside the ring and buried her with ladders and tables with Sabrewulf and Joan Jackman ranting. **

**Once the unconscious brute was out the way, all seven brawled in the middle of the ring until Reiko got Frensky into a powerbomb position and slammed her onto the canvas. Lulamoon snatcghed two ladders from under the ring and threw them in the ring. She then whacks Penny in the ribs before doing a Russian Leg Sweep onto the ladder making the model wince. Mariposa took one of the ladders and sets it up to unhook the flag. She climbed to the top and managed to undo the first of three hooks but Lulamoon slaps her in the face and both ladies swiped at each other unaware that Madea sets up the other and did the unthinkable by jumping off the very top of the ladder knocking off Trixie and La Mariposa to the canvas with a loud thud with the crowd going crazy. Few minutes had passed with an overall 30 minutes into the match as all seven with some gas left brawl some more. After Reiko sent Lulamoon down with a spinebuster, a roar and all the ladders and tables flew off revealing an angry Ranquist with the crowd gaspng in shock. The Jackman team smirked at the seven ladies potentially getting mauled. . And so, the ginger brute stomped into the ring charging at them slugging and slamming them viciously to the ground. The ginger rammed Frensky's leg against the turnbuckle followed by a tornado snap suplex to Lulamoon and threw her at Penny with both falling to the mat. Reiko ran at the ginger only to slugged ib the head and did the New Slam City trip onto the racer as the crowd counted to 3. The ginger said "New Slam City, bitch!" to a dazed Reiko before turning her attention to Mariposa doing the finisher but the Luchadora dodfged and did the Hurracanrana. She then climbed to the top of the ladder doing a splash onto the brut. She then faced Madea and the two clashed with punches and kicks. Madea and the luchadora were in a tie up and after a bit of chainwrestling did the granny did an atomic backbreaker to the luchadora but the latter wasn't giving up for both of them thrashed until Mariposa did a 619 to Madea and then to Ranquist. She then focused on Apple Jack in which both women gave it their all the same way until Mariposa was running out of gas and so did Apple Jack but the cowgirl got the edge by rising from a 619 and sent the luchadora with a Apple Driver before climbing up to the ladder unhooking the flag ending the match. The crowd cheered as the cowgirl held the flag in her hands. The officials and the Elements of Harmony rushed out to see the winner get crowned as the sash and crown were put on her. Reiko, Madea, Penny and Mariposa showed respect to Apple Jack and her friends but the heels scoffed in anger and protest. Fireworks filled the night sky as the first night ended.**

**Vinyl: Here is your winner, Apple Jack! Your first ever Ms. All-American!**

**Ren: Well hot damn! This cowgirl won the match and she's sitting with us tomorrow! YEESS!**

**Perch: Ren, you'd better be on your best behavior! Anyway, that was a hard fought match with all eight giving it their best. Best highlights we are about to show right now got the fans at the edge of their seat.**

**A replay was shown all the important shots being Madea leaping of the ladder knocking Lulamoon and Mariposa then showing the finishers to Ranquist plus splitting the ladder in half by Madea sending Ranquist through it and plenty others before the FFW on TNT logo took the replay off and back to the commentators.**

**Mutton: That was exciting tonight but the fun is not over because we're back in Charler exciting night of action with the men now going after the flag and a Namco World Order vs. DOA Squad Survivor Series match to make the weekend exciting at 7/6c on TNT as Apple Jack will be at our booth as our guest commentator as we say goodnight, everybody!**

**The camera took a final shot of the women celebrating Apple Jack's victory along with the boys Spike, Discord and the Breakers Club. Outside the arena, hooded figures with dragon symbols on them plus a demon looking like he's was from an old cartoon followed by some snipers with a falcon and jackal symbols on their attire. Other hooded figures were leaving the stadium as the leader sporting the dragon symbol and beside him was a female member smirked as they acted suspicious as they were to return possibly to the stadium tomorrow. The camera zoomed in on the leader's face only showing a fang filled smirk with the cloak covering everything else and the scfreen fades with the FFW and Turner Sports logos closing the first night's telecast.**

**AN: That's the first night, folks. I slacked off due to enjoying other things such as Fyter Fest and Fight For The Fallen of AEW, Extreme Rules in WWE and Evolve's 10****th**** Anniversary. Also enjoying My Little Pony fanfics to recharge my batteries. I'm developing Friday Night Riot chapter in FFW and the brainstorm phase for Night 2 of All-American Brawl. Thanks for reading my fics and feel free to review and PM me for suggestions and feedback. As always, Nincub out.**

**Overall Results of Night 1:**

**Jack def. Neon Tiger in a Lumberjack match**

**DOA Squad (Kasumi, Hitomi, Leifang and Ayane) def. Iron Fists aka NWO (Nina Williams, Asuka Kazama, Christie Montero and Xiaoyu with Panda)**

**Chukklez and Sketch (Circus Freks) def. Mario Bros. vs. Brad Wong and Eliot vs. Combo and Circuit Breaker in a Tables Tag match**

**Serge Storms and Vincent Brooks in a draw from the Hardcore Match.**

**Peach def. Amy Rose vs. Ms. Pac-Man**

**Dig Dug and Susumu Hori def. Spike Drake and Discord in a Tornado Tag match**

**Captain Falcon def. Ike vs. Wild Dog vs. Freakers in a Charlotte Street Brawl**

**Apple Jack def. Madea vs. Reiko Nagase vs. La Mariposa (Lisa) vs. Trixie Lulamoon vs. Penny Phang vs. Francine Frensky vs. Francinde Ranquist to become Ms. All-American in a Ladder match. **


End file.
